ThirtyThree Percent
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Souji invites Naoto over for a study session, but through careful calculations, Naoto deduces that that isn't the only reason he brought her... and perhaps not the real reason at all. 14th in the 100 themes challenge. SouNao


First I must apologize for having not updated in so long. I do hope that by uploading several stories today, I will make this up to all my readers. I am still working on Downward Spiral and Fork in the Road, and I do plan to finish both stories. Happily, my summer vacation will be starting soon and I hope to have more time to work on my stories.

This is the 14th in my 100-themes challenge. "Running Away". Enjoy!

Thank you to, _**Fiyerna**_ for betaing.

* * *

"Thirty-three percent."

Souji looked up, blinking slowly. A silver eyebrow arched upward as he stared at the dark-haired female in front of him. A moment of silence passed between them before the intelligent reply of, "…What?"

"Thirty-three percent," she repeated. "The chance ofwhat you claimed to be true."

More silence.

A second silver eyebrow joined the first as Souji watched Naoto turn away from him for a moment to pull another book from her bag. She opened it, scanning through the table of contents before opening it to a page somewhere in the middle, absently scanning gray-blue irises over the context but not really taking any of it in. Every few seconds the female's eyes would flicker upward, meeting his own for only briefly before returning to the book they weren't reading.

"And what, pray tell, do you believe that I _did_ invite you over for?" Souji smiled, maintaining his cool demeanor. "Exams are next week. After all, I've studied with Yosuke, Chie, _and_ Yukiko before. Why wouldn't I want to study with you?"

"Well, first and foremost, _they_ are in _your_ class."

Souji winced, covering it up with a fake twitch of the nose, as if holding back a sneeze.

"…So? I've studied with Kanji before."

"You were tutoring him."

"…I'm bad at math?" It was a half-hearted excuse, and he knew it. The skeptical look Naoto gave told him she knew it too.

"You're the top student in the school," she retorted.

"I am not," Souji said as though offended. "I'm the top student in my _year_." He grinned, earning himself an eye-roll from the sleuth who looked down at her book again, giving the text-filled page a blank look.

"And you're the top of yours, are you not?"

"Which allows me to question your motives."

"What motives?" The silverette asked innocently, pretending to take interest in something on the page of his own book.

"If we're both intelligent enough to get perfect marks on our exams with minimal studying, and we're the top in our years… _Why_ did you feel the need to invite me over to study together? What exactly would you need help with?"

Souji was silent for a moment before speaking, a wide grin gracing his lips. "Human biology."

Naoto choked, her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson that could have rivaled Yukiko's sweater. Glaring up at the silverette, she shifted, moving herself several inches away from the table, lengthening the distance between them.

"I'll thank you to leave the derogatory jokes to Yosuke-senpai and Teddie. I hear them enough, daily, from them. I don't need to hear them from _you_ too. I would expect much better from—"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The humorous grin turned apologetic. "Yosuke said to use it as an excuse if you got suspicious."

Naoto raised an eyebrow this time. "And you believe that this plan would work?"

"Not at all," the grin turned humorous again. "I admit, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"...You're a fool."

"Ah, but I'm _your_ fool, aren't I?"

The blush returned at full power. "Five percent."

"Five?"

"There is now a five percent chance that you actually invited me over to study together."

"And the other ninety-five percent?"

The detective fell silent, a thoughtful look crossed the sleuth's features. Tilting her head to the side, she observed Souji for a moment, then spoke, a small smile forming.

"There is a ten percent chance you were simply avoiding having to 'study' with Yosuke-senpai, a ten percent chance you wished to avoid training with Chie-senpai, a ten percent chance you had reasons for wanting to avoid Yukiko-senpai, a ten percent chance you wished to avoid Rise-san and her constant need to throw herself on you despite the fact that you already _have_ a girlfriend—"

Souji couldn't help but laugh at the faint tone of annoyance in Naoto's tone.

"—a ten percent chance you've given up on trying to tutor Kanji-kun—"

Souji snorted.

"—Another fifteen percent that you'd avoiding any of the female members of your school clubs… and a twenty-five percent chance that you're avoiding Teddie because you don't wish to help him trying to 'score' with girls."

"That's eighty-five percent, Naoto. What about the remaining five percent?"

Naoto blushed, averting her gaze back to the textbook as she muttered something softly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Souji was fighting the urge to grin, knowing full-well he'd been able to hear her just fine.

"….There is a five-percent chance that you simply wished to spend time with me, and that you covered it up with a petty excuse."

"Only five percent? Why so hard on yourself?"

"I'm not being hard on myself, Senpai."

Souji tilted his head.

"If you wished to spend time with me, you simply would have asked me. You wouldn't have bothered to go through all the trouble of putting together a fake study session. You…" Naoto trailed off, blinking as a sharp beep sounded from the watch on her wrist.

She looked down, blushing furiously as she read the familiar words on the screen.

"And if I did…?"

"…Zero-percent." Naoto muttered, slowly raising her gaze, blinking rapidly as her eyes meet the pair of silver orbs just inches from her own. "There is now a zero percent chance that you invited me over here to stu—mmffgh-!"

"And the other hundred percent?" Souji muttered, pulling back, enjoying the dazed look his kiss had caused.

"…There is a sixty-seven percent chance you are simply avoiding the others and a thirty-three percent chance you wished to spend time with me."

Another kiss. "And now?"

"…Thirty-three percent."

"Thirty-three percent what?"

"There is a thirty-three percent chance that you are avoiding the others and a sixty-seven percent chance you wished to spend time with me."

Souji chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly.

"Close enough," he murmured, leaning forward to meet Naoto's lips again when a sudden thought struck him.

"…Naoto?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been watching 'Death Note' again?"

A blush, then... "Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"If you aren't going to kiss me, then I ask that you move yourself away from my face. It would be in poor taste should Nanako-chan or Dojima-san walk in on us in this position."

"And having them walk in on us actually kissing would be better?"

"Well, should that happen, at least we needn't have to make up an excuse as to why we were invading each others personal space."

Souji couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Now either kiss me or move."

"Whatever you say, _L."_ And before Naoto could work up another protest, he closed the distance between them, giving her lips something much better to focus on.


End file.
